False Facade
by Hysteric-Sloth
Summary: 70% Average, and 30% Unknown. That's how Rin views three students inside her school. Her fascination to know if they really are like her top three favorite characters from the hentai she reads, leads her to investigate each one of them. But she doesn't know that she's being investigated by one of them.


Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 **False Facade**

Chapter 1: A boring life

* * *

It's not that hard playing innocent.

A girl such as myself is as average one can get. Why? Because I'm nothing but a quiet, project-holic, highschooler that survives through eating microwavable raven 24/7. I spend my free time at school locking myself inside the classroom, hammering down a project that's due three months from now. No one ever notices me. No one really bothers taking to me unless they need help. ... I was the teachers right hand when she's absent, so that makes me the helper.

I try my best to not make myself noticed by others; only because I didn't need the attention. I even made sure to not look special for school. So my daily uniform would always be an oversize cardigan, pants or skirt, and a pair of cute yet retro-looking shoes. I pretty much look like a book-worm, but it wasn't like I tried to impress anyone.

The girls at school constantly talks about me, but that's till I randomly kill them with kindness. As soon as they are stuck on a problem, or they didn't come to school prepared, I force a smile on my face and help them as much as I can. ... I know doing that would confuse the hell out of them. Bully's never expect that their victims would be nice, but that's only because they know nothing of their personalities. So they automatically think they'll hold a grudge against them.

I truly do. But no one knows that because I look like I'm always in my own world. I'm just smart enough to not do anything that'd get me in trouble or hurt others. My biggest weapon is killing people with kindness if they're trying to mess with me. Though, that's the goal.

Though to every quiet person, there's a catch.

And that catch is that I constantly think, read, watch, write, and do research among sexual acts. As much as I love my online tablet collection of hentai, I still treat the Kamasutra as a holy grail! But no one will ever know such thing. ... Why? Because I'm an average girl on the outside.

 **Monday; 4:13 p.m.**

"I'm back!" I casually said as I walked through the front door. And as always, my mom greeted me from the kitchen, as my older sister sat inside the living-room, watching her favorite drama. Mother paused what she was doing and stepped out of the kitchen to see me. "Hm? It's rare to see you back home so early, Rin." She told me.

Right when I was done taking off my shoes, I began walking towards the steps and muttered, "The teachers had to leave early, so I came home."

"Okay. Dinner will be done within an hour, so make sure you take a break and come down to eat with us." She lastly told me.

It took less than a minute to reach my room and lock myself inside. I took a deep breath as I dropped my bag and allowed my body to collapse onto the bed. _It feels so good being back on my bed._ I quietly thought to myself, but it didn't take too long for my hand to dig inside my pocket to pull out my phone. I didn't bother turning on the lights inside room. The only thing I was going to view was on the tiny screen of my phone.

 _I can't tell what I'm in the mood for first? Porn, or hentai? I've already tried to work on writing a new chapter today, and I spent snacktime pretending to read so I can daydream about that one story I read yesterday. But then again ... I could think about what I saw before I left school._

 _I was trying to walk down the hallway away from my class, but as soon as I turned the corner, I saw a couple making out against the corner of the wall. I-I got nervous and decided to hide behind the wall and peep at them for a little bit. I mean the halls were empty for the most part, but that's because it was afterschool. But I couldn't look away because h-he was pinning her against the wall with his body._

 _The halls were quiet, and so were they, but I could still hear her moaning softly when he snuck a hand underneath her skirt. He lifted the skirt up little by little and showed her pink-laced underwear before he shoved his hand inside and groped her butt._

 _Just watching him do that to her made me imagine what it'd feel like if he'd done that to me instead; and I was getting wet thinking and watching it._

 _I wanted to be in her place more than anything. I've seen him in my math class, and he's a very nice guy, but I never would've guessed he had an animalistic side to him. I mean the way he had her pinned, moaning, and the way he carelessly groped her. I wanted it._

 _He reminded me of Ryouma from one of my favorite manga after I saw that side to him. Ryouma's character is very cool, but it's not like he's popular with everyone. But when he's alone with the girl he's trying to get; that cool facade changes into a taunting animal. Totally not a Kuudere! But that guy reminds me Ryouma. So it leads me to the conclusion that those personalities exist in this world, but they must be rare to come across!_

 _What's his name again? ... Ishida? I don't know his first name, but I'm close enough! But why would he choose a girl like her? She told him to stop four seconds EXACTLY after he started to grope her. She's also one of the popular girls from class 2-A. I never would've thought he'd be her type, but then again she has a reputation for switching boyfriends every three weeks._

 _But if she drops him, she's letting go of his rare type! He has the Ryouma personality as far as I can see! Then again, I'll have to investigate further before I can confirm this. ... If this is confirmed, then I have high hopes that I'll discover someone with a personality like Chiseki, or sly like Usagi. Overall, all three of them has a raunchy hidden side that's pure alluring._

 _I wonder if Ishida is the type to punish by spanking, or embarrassing her? What if he makes her crave him so bad, that she loses her mind completely? ... I want to know how far he'd go sexually? How far does he want to go?_

"Even though he'd never do that to me, I at least want to know more about it"


End file.
